


Denial

by hanorganaas



Series: Misconceptions [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Study, Community: 1_million_words, Drama, F/M, Seriously Though John would lose it if he caught Kolya having breakfast with his girlfriend, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds Elizabeth having breakfast with his bitter enemy and his reaction isn't positive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_Million_Words word of the Day "Abstruse"

When John Sheppard was told Acastus Kolya was on the city of Atlantis roaming free with Elizabeth, he couldn't help but laugh. He knew Elizabeth well, after all Kolya did to him, the only way he would be on Altanis was either in chains or in a body bag. Boy he should have heeded Rodney's warning.

John stands in the doorway of the mess hall his hands grabbing onto the tray in his hands. His knuckles are turning white and the tray shakes violently back and forth in short motions. His face, his body feels like it's on fire. It is a sight he cannot believe.

There he is the man who terrorized him and his teammates time and again. The very same man more recently made him over suffer physically and emotionally as he fed John to his wraith. Yet it isn't the Acastus Kolya he knows so well. He's smiling with this grin John has never seen during the period he had the misfortune of knowing him. His eyes are not filled with rage instead with, intrigue and kindness.

Either the Nanites are infecting John or Kolya is a brilliant actor. That is NOT him. He is a sadist who cares about no one about himself, not like this imposter who leaned in ever so closely to...Elizabeth.

God this is the most painful part if it all. John can only see her back. But he knows by her back she is intrigued by what the Genii commander has to say, even occasionally laughing along with him. It makes his blood boil. 

His anger goes far beyond just jealousy which he won't deny is part of it...it is the fact Kolya has made a move in their three year long game that he can't possibly work around, by using Elizabeth. He knows how much John cares about her and his loyalty to her...hell he probably is somewhat aware he even loves her. If he wins of over Elizabeth's heart...John can't kill him without risking the fallout....losing her from his grasp.

Kolya lifts his head. Their eyes meet and his gaze doesn't change. He's reeling John in. But just he won't surrender...he never does. Neither says a word, they wait for Elizabeth to make the next move. Finally Elizabeth turns her head and her smile slightly fades.

"Colonel Sheppard," Elizabeth said trying to calm the storm that was beginning to brew between the two men, "please don't stand there....come sit with us."

The adrenaline kicks in. It's fight or flight. He couldn't put himself in this situation dealing with his torturer. But the look in Elizabeth's eyes tells him to step forward and he cannot ignore that for his selfishness. He manages to step forward. Time seems to move in slow motion as one foot after the other pushes him ahead. Finally he takes a spot right next to Elizabeth. 

He feels Elizabeth's hand touch his shoulder. At the corner of his eye he can see Kolya narrow his eyes darkly as his lips curl into a frown. John was right.....it was an act.

"Thank you John," She says with a smile, "Commander Kolya was just telling me some of the things he does during his spare time."

There is interest in her tone. It burns a hole in him even deeper. He tries not to react. It would only make it worse, after all Kolya's torture is psychological in addition to physical. But the Genii commander reads him like a book. He smiles again this time mockingly as he has done so many times before, telling John that he may have the one thing he desperately wants.

"Yes she is particularly interested in the fact I read," Kolya says pausing to turn to Elizabeth, "among other things."

The next words slip out of John's mouth without any form of thought.

"I thought Genii bastards like you only are interested in torturing other people," John sneered, hazel eyes dark and brow furrowed. 

Elizabeth frowns, reprimanding him immediately. Kolya just chuckles lowly as he reaches for the mug in front of him to take a sip. He is waiting for a perfect opportunity to act on his next attack.

"John," She says sharply squeezing his shoulder trying to calm him, "I know the Commander has done acts that were rather...harmful towards us. But the Commander put that aside to help me last night. I am letting stay here as a guest for the morning....I only ask you put aside your differences aside just for the morning and show him some respect."

There is an audible wince that leaves John's lips. Just slightly his expression changes as he turns his head to Elizabeth with a slight expression of hurt on his face. He wonders why is she defending him. After all just recently she exclaimed her hatred for the man and what he did to John. Did he hypnotize her? Did he add something in her drink? In either case he feels hurt by her actions.

He is drowning in deep water, and she is letting him sink.

"How can I Elizabeth?" John growls masking the pain I'm his voice, "you saw what he did to me. He fed me to the wraith....HE TORTURED ME!"

The look on Kolya's face is pure triumph.

"I implemented the punishment you deserved." Kolya says finally making his move, "you killed 55 of our citizens, had I not needed you at that moment I would have executed you..." He paused to snap his fingers to emphasize the swiftness, "like for what is considered a serious crime against the Genii."

"Commander please," Elizabeth says reaching out towards him. Her hand touches his and something snapped in John. He abruptly stands on his feet looking at the commander with fury in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" John growls, "she hates you just as much as I do!" 

"John," Elizabeth says reaching for his hand now. People are staring with curious and concerned gazes. She wants it to stop before it begins. But it won't not until he leaves.

The commander laughs and also rising to his feet, placing his hands firmly on the table as he did so. His eyes are menacing and his smile mischievous. His attacks are working.

"That's not what she said last night," Kolya says leaning his face real close to John's. The last time he did this was in the bowels of his bunker, when he was minutes away from enduring painful torture by his wraith. John begins swallowing the lump in his throat at the memory but he remains unyielding. "She said I was attractive and she liked me....a lot."

"That's a lie," John says turning his head to Elizabeth, "isn't it Eliza-"

He cuts himself off quickly when he looks into Elizabeth eyes. There is a mix of shock and embarrassment as if the cat ate the canary. He doesn't want to believe it but Kolya's words are true. And all this time Elizabeth led him to believe she had feelings for him when it's all for his mortal enemy.

Defeated John begins stepping back, eyes filled with pain and anguish. Eyes are burning with tears waiting to escape. Not here...not in front Kolya, not in front of Elizabeth in front of the expedition.

"John," Elizabeth says walking towards him.

But John never answers, he takes off running. The last thing he sees at the corner of his eye before running to freedom through the double doors is the triumphant grin on Kolya's face.

\--------

John Sheppard doesn't like to cry. Even when things go to shit, to him it shows weakness. But in the end he always breaks. He just doesn't show it.

He stands on the balcony hands gripping onto the railing, his knuckles turning white as silent tears fall down his eyes. He's in pain. 

In the end he didn't care if Elizabeth didn't love him. He wants her to be happy. She deserves to be with any man she wishes. But did it have to be _him_ , the man who tortured him relentlessly? He is just going to use this as another blow to his enemy psyche.

Kolya has won a devastating victory and there is nothing John could do.

All he can do is scream his enemy's name in rage to the ocean surrounding him.


End file.
